Quand Les Soleil Noyer
by Ladin
Summary: Just a bunch of small, character stories i put together. First Chap. Càéra.


_The Draenei's War-Hammer came whistling down at the young Blood Elves head. Her Hammer missed its mark, and Càéra grunted in pain as the Blood Elf brought the flat of her blade down onto her heavily armored blue thigh. The young Draenei pulled up her shield to block the Elves' sword as it cut through the air like butter towards her head. Once blocked, the weapon fell back until the warrior flung it back toward Càéra's thigh. She blocked with the haft of her War-Hammer, slid it down his blade, and whacked the Elf in the leg. He cried out as his knee was dislocated, and fell to the ground. She grinned coldly, and swung her weapon toward his chest. The hammer connected, and his ribs crumbled, making yet another Elf stumble toward Càéra. She grimaced as the female Blood Elves eyes widened at the bloody blue Paladin. Those wide eyes closed as the large, ornate hammer smashed her full in the head, killing her instantly. The Draenei glanced around the battlefield, looking for her allies. She spotted Kanïtos, her hunter friend and his pet, fighting a group of four Blood Elves, seemingly losing. She set her face in a hard smile, and loosed a wild battle cry as she leaped upon two of the Elves, smashing one of their faces in, and landing on the other, cutting him with her large black hooves. Kanïtos' pet, Ňÿinti, a large, Green and blue Ravager, ran to her aid when the other two Blood Elves rushed to kill the imminent threat. Ňÿinti's arms, large blades, sliced through the unsuspecting Elves' flesh easily, as Càéra finished off the other by blocking the air coming through her neck with the traditional Paladin shield. Kanïtos healed himself by calling upon Gift of the Naaru, and she watched as a small blue symbol levitated above his head. She healed her own wounds, and headed off to find more of her own kind. The young Paladin spotted some, and ran through the corpses and carnage to the large band of fighting Draenei, seeking to join in amongst the throng of blue-bodied people. __The Blood Elves had come into the Exodar, seeking to fight, and the warriors and paladins had immediately obliged. The fighting ensued outside the large crashed ship, and now bodies littered the once lovely forest floor. Càéra had run all the way from Azure Watch; where she had been visiting family, to the Exodar, as soon as Kańtos had burst into the small town, bloody, and frantic, yelling for all able-bodied warriors to get to the City. She ran as fast as she was able, deterred by only the largest of enemies such as a Horde scout, or strayed warrior. She reached the battlefield, and immediately started crushing in faces and helms. _As she came out of her reverie, Càéra glanced around her, noticing the heavily panting warriors surrounding her. She scrambled up, and healed as many of them as she could without running out of Mana; and even then, the other warriors used their Naaru to heal one another. Her eyes widened as she looked around the forest floor. Almost fainting at the atrocious sight that spilled out in front of her. Dead High Elves and Draenei were strewn across the view, and she saw only a few survivors. "_We weren't ready when they came, only a few warriors were near the Exodar at the time, and only four out of ten vindicators have survived!" _She thought to herself as she looked around. It was true, only four Vindicators have survived, the rest among them inexperienced or among the lower ranks of the fighting force. She raised her head as one of the living Vindicators spoke in a deep voice, one of his many tentacles bleeding at the stub where it had been cut off, "We are some of the few survivors of the Crash, and even now, we are among even fewer the survivors of the Blood Elf attack. May I remind you that it is among your many duties to see to the wounded or dying, and to hunt down any opposing survivors." The assembled nodded, indicating that they understood. "I appoint Erastï the leader of this expedition, and you will take all your orders from him." The Paladins agreed, voicing small, "Yes Sir's" and grouped around Erastï, waiting for instruction. He said in a quiet voice, "Yes, we are among the only survivors, and yes what he says is amongst your duties, but we are going to break ourselves into groups of two, in case anyone runs into a healed Elf or worse, you will search within hearing range of another group. In the cases of Càéra, Elan, Saaelaan and Alano, they will search alone, being more experienced in the Paladin ways. If any of you should happen upon a dying, or fully alive Elf, you shall alert your partner. They will help you ward it off, or, if needed, run to another group. I would like you to heal any Draenei you should find, and send them off to find me in the Exodar. Are you clear?" The crowd bowed their heads in the respectful manner of students accounting to their master, and set off to find a hunting partner. Whilst this was going on, Càéra had already been checking the corpses for movement, or even the smallest sign of life. She went through the bodies healing every blue-bodied soul she could, then placing on them Blessing of Might, restoring attack, and stamina to the nearly dead Draenei. It wasn't long before tears were streaming down her face at the sight of her friends and loved ones, dead or dying because of one, unsubstantial race. She continued on like that for hours, healing and caring, crying and loving. It wasn't until she came upon an Elf that she realized she was infuriated at all things named Blood Elf. The unsuspecting killer was sneaking around near Azure Watch, looking for any Draenic survivors to slaughter. She set upon herself Seal of the Crusader, and hefted her war-hammer, prepared to strike. 

She yelled, "Be gone you filthy invader!" and crushed the long-eared skull, making blood and bone fly everywhere. She glared abhorrently at the putridity of the small, elven body, then started to sob into her hands, remembering all of the people who had died today, without even a good-bye to their loved ones. She again was filled with anger, and went off in search of another traitor. Càéra then thought of the time when she was only a child, and the Blood Elves had invaded.

"_Vindicator?" _

"_Yes Càéra?"_

"_Why do the Elves invade us? I thought that our Factions had made a truce, and that if any were to disobey, then they would be banished. If that were true, then why do we get more than two raids a year here?" The Vindicator shook his head, as if shaking away unseen enemies, and knelt down next to the child-like Draenei._

"_The Horde do not always keep their promises Càéra, always remember that. The Horde are almost never to be trusted, especially when it comes to banishing disobedient warriors. Whilst they send raids, we must send some also; to reclaim what was once ours, so, the whole world is still at war, just a Ravager whom refuses to back down." The girls eyes widened, and she nodded very seriously, looking the elder warrior in the eyes, his dark brown-blue eyes._

" _I __**will**__ become a Paladin some day, and fight the Horde for our honor. Like my father and mother before me, I will vow to live or die for the Alliance." He seemed concerned, for a flash of shock crossed his face, but he didn't say any more on the subject. The strong girl marched away from him into a small tent that belonged to her father._ Càéra jumped as she heard the bushes to her left rustle, and readied her weapon.

She pushed the brush aside with a grimace on her face, and placed a boot on the chest of the bloody warrior before her.

"Càéra! Stop! It's me, Kanïtos, I was seriously hurt in a battle with that Elf you just slew. I am out of my Mana, and couldn't heal myself. I think that the Blood Elf set a spell against Mana recuperations, please, help." 

She paused, and gasped, "Kanïtos? I will heal you, just wait a moment." The Paladin muttered a few inaudible words, and her hands glowed with a holy light. Placing her fingers on her friend, the light seeped into his body, momentarily lifting him, and healing his wounds. She then called to the Naaru, and set a spell to purify him from all poisons or unsafe spells set upon him in the battle. He stood, and kissed her on the forehead, an unusual gesture of hope and kindness. 

Càéra glanced at him, and said, "I was asked to heal all the survivors possible, consider yourself lucky _I_ found you, and not some minor." "You are to report to Azure Watch, and speak to Erastï, whom was placed in charge of the searchers." Her friend nodded and set a few blessings upon himself, before walking off into the forest. _The Elf stood over me, humongous sword raised in a downward slice. The wicked blade was red, blood-red, and had a curved edge running all the way down to the cross-piece. I was about to be stabbed, when I quickly placed a spell of protection over me, the spell protected me from most of the blow, but the sharp tip glanced off the armor on my chest, leaving an inch gash between the plates of armor. I retaliated with a blow from my mace, barely catching the Elf's foreleg from my position on the ground. She glared at me as blood ran out of the wound; caused by a spike of metal protruding from my weapon it was about an inch deep as well, and fully coated in poison. The poison made the Elf stagger, and fall, stunning her, and giving me a chance to drag my body to a safe thicket. I watched as she awoke, and looked around, searching for the Draenei that had given her this annoying wound. She couldn't find me, and soon stalked away to sit on a soft patch of moss. Where I speculated my best friend Càéra smash her head in. She heard me trying to get up, and I realized that I couldn't heal myself. I had a quick conversation with her, and, once purified walked almost drunkenly toward Azure Watch to receive more extensive treatment and orders. _The Draenei female walked around, healing her people left and right, until she felt too tired to carry on. She walked tiredly to Azure Watch, and set up a tent where the survivors of the attack had decided to camp. She chose a spot not too far from Kanïtos' and spent the night in his tent, talking about the attack, and mourning those they had lost. She cried and he cried until they finally fell asleep, a sleep haunted with vivid dreams, not pleasant dreams, but those of the worst kind. _**She ran through the camp, yelling, "Run, Run, the whole of the Horde army is here!" She couldn't find anyone, no one was there, she waited and waited for allies to come to her aid, but they didn't come. She ran to Bloodmyst Isle, and readied herself to fight, Càéra didn't want to fight, she didn't want to die, but her body wouldn't respond. She fought the onslaught of Undead, Trolls, Orcs, Blood Elves and Tauren until, the valiant warrior fell, stabbed by the crude weapon of a Tauren, the last thing she remembers is the face of her best friend, **_Kanïtos_**, and she fell to the dust covered ground, dead. **_She awoke with a start, glancing over to her friend, making sure that both she, and he were alright. They were, and she fell back to sleep, a fitful, happy sleep, glad that she would wake again. Càéra got out of bed the next morning to find herself in Kanïtos' tent. She sat up in shock, why hadn't he woken her? She ran quickly to her own tent and dressed in some of her nicer armor, the jerkin she had been wearing yesterday was covered in blood, so, the Draenei adorned a chain hauberk, and some stiff leather leggings. She walked out in the Tainted sunlight and tried to find a Vindicator. She noticed Peacekeeper Caaraô standing by the large crystal in the center of Azure Watch.

She glided over to him, and said in a quiet voice, "You asked him not to wake me." It was not a question, but Caaraô nodded his head.

"We have some news concerning your parents." Càéra's insides felt as though an angry Brown Bear was mauling them. She bowed her head, and asked the Peacekeeper what had become of them. He raised his head toward the sick sky, and closed his eyes, breathing calmly. It was a few minutes before he answered, avoiding her eyes, "I'm sorry Càéra, but your parents were murdered, both slit through the neck, soit was a quick death and not very painful. I believe that you are in greater pain than they at this point in time. Their bodies were found somewhere near Bloodmyst Isle, I don't know how they got to be there, but their hands were entwined, seemingly, they died together. Again, we have yet to find who killed them, if it was a group of Blood Elves, or one. I decided to give you a day off, along with the other survivors whom have lost someone, so, you can mourn them." His voice was filled with sympathy, and a tear was falling down his cheek.

Surprisingly, Càéra spoke with anger, not sadness. "I will not have them buried with any of the Treaty-Breakers, and I want to bury them myself. I will only have one person accompany me, Kanïtos. I want him only because they were as much his parents as mine; for he lost his whole family four years ago. I will mourn them until the sun sets, then I will go off in search of an surviving _Elves._" She said this last word with such hatred and disgust, that Caaraô winced.

She walked with her head down all the way to Erastï, whom was giving orders for the recovery of the Draenic Isle, "Kiolå, take five other warriors over to Bloodmyst Isle, to see if anyone there survived; The base of the attackers came from the Elf camp over that way."

They Paladin walked over to her Elder, and asked, "Where have you assigned Kanïtos. I need to have him with me." He glanced in her direction, and his eyes widened when he saw her tear-ridden face, and sunken, sad eyes. He bowed his head, and said, "I am sorry for your loss, they were my friends, by allies, we trained together, and fought together." "I assigned Kanïtos around the Crash Site, so you'll have to walk there to find him." She nodded her head, and started off in the direction of the place where she first awakened from the coma she had been in from the Crash. She walked through the forested area until she reached the river, where the path to the Crash Site was clearly visible. She nodded her respect to the guardians standing around the entrance, and they nodded back, happy to see her again. 

One of them, Peacekeeper Kàloå; Càéra's good friend, and new to the Peacekeeping job, ran toward her, and said, "Càéra, I am very sorry about your parents. But I am glad that you are coming back to see our progression in cleaning up the Site." Càéra nodded, and, sensing that she wanted to be alone, Kàloå walked back to her post. Once through the pass, Càéra walked along the path, until the crashed ship was in sight. She ran the rest of the way down a steep hill, and found herself face to face with Kanïtos. A few seconds later, she was sobbing into his arms, feeling childish, but doing what make her comfortable. All the time he was muttering consolations, saying that he had thought of them as his parents, and that they were amazing. And so they walked, all the way back to Azure Watch, where the Elders that had survived gathered around her to offer their blessings upon the Draenei they all knew. The bodies were kept in a crystallized box; to prevent any unwanted intruders, and set into the ground by the place they were found. Covered by an engraved rock _Here lies Kâçanti Naarna, a mother, and wife, sorely missed among her fellow Draenei. Here lies Araani Naarna, a father, and husband, sorely missed among his fellow Draenei._ There they stood, Kanïtos' arm around her, their tails entwined, until the furthest reached of the sun had gone, and even then, they stayed together, hunting down any last stragglers of the fight.


End file.
